


Ask Me No Questions, I'll Tell You No Lies

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: It starts out as a way to release stress. The rules are simple: No Kissing, No Talking, No Feelings.
It ends with worship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maaaan I liked this until like halfway through. I hope you guys will like it at least. and (like with most of my works) this isn't proofread, so please point out any mistakes you find.

The first time it happens, Ronan is sleeping over in Adam’s shitty apartment over St Agnes. Adam can’t sleep and Ronan sits up after a while, clearly getting tired of Adam’s constant tossing and turning.  
  
“Man,” he says, “you need to fucking relax.”  
  
Adam sighs, turning on his side so he’s facing Ronan.  
  
“Yeah? What do you suggest I do?”  
  
Ronan just stares at him for a second, eyes dark. Then he smirks. “Know what I do when I need to relax?”  
  
His voice sounds different from how Adam has ever heard it, downright _filthy_. It sends an involuntary shudder down his spine and he closes his eyes for a moment. It’s not hard to imagine what Ronan is talking about.  
  
Too tired to not be blunt, Adam says, “So you suggest I jerk myself off with you in the room? Not fucking happening.”  
  
Adam, eyes still closed, doesn’t realize that Ronan has moved closer until he chuckles darkly. His voice is low, deep, still so fucking filthy, and, _oh_ , Adam can feel himself getting hard already. This is something he’d never considered.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, prude,” Ronan says, and Adam opens his eyes as one of Ronan’s hand snakes in underneath the covers. “I’ll take care of it for you.”  
  
Again, Adam thinks, _oh_. Usually the conversation would never even have gotten this far. Adam would’ve spat something scathing back at Ronan when it became clear what he was talking about and then left, maybe to follow Ronan’s advice or maybe just so he wouldn’t punch him. But here, in the cramped, silent darkness, it’s easy.  
  
Easy to just say what he wants to. Easy to not protest as Ronan’s hand moves ever closer to Adam’s steadily hardening cock. Easy to let out a gasp as Ronan’s hand brushes over Adam’s hardness. Easy to follow Ronan’s order as he tells Adam to lie on his back.  
  
They don’t say anything more. Ronan sits on the edge of Adam’s bed, one of his hands wrapped tightly around his erection. Adam’s hands are fisted in the sheets, his teeth clamped around his lower lip, his eyes screwed shut.  
  
Despite his efforts, he lets out a small moan as Ronan twists his wrist. He’s good.  
  
Wound up and feeling like they’re doing something forbidden, it doesn’t take long until Adam spills over his stomach and Ronan’s hand. When he opens his eyes again, Ronan is smiling like a shark at him, teeth glinting in the dark.  
  
“Good boy,” he purrs, and reaches for the tissues on Adam’s bedside table. He throws one at Adam’s face, uses another to wipe his hand, and goes back to his mattress on the floor.  
  
In the morning, they act as if it didn’t happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Ronan doesn’t so much as glance at Adam for weeks after. So much time passes that Adam starts to think he imagined or dreamed the whole thing.

But then one night, when Adam is helping Gansey with Latin homework at Monmouth, Ronan opens his bedroom door and yells, “Parrish, come here!”  
  
Adam, surprised, takes too long to just look at Ronan and not move, and earns himself an impatient growl.  
  
“ _Come on_!”  
  
It’s just that other people aren’t let into Ronan’s room that often. But Adam gets up from the floor, throws a helpless look at Gansey, and follows Ronan to his bedroom. He shuts the door behind him, because it just seems like the right thing to do.  
  
When he turns around again, he finds Ronan sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him intently. Adam’s stomach drops, and his mind flashes back to that night in Adam’s apartment. Adam swallows and pushed the image out of his mind. He needs to be clearheaded if he’s going to deal with Ronan like this.  
  
“What did you want?” Adam asks, fighting to keep his voice even and light.  
  
Ronan bares his teeth at him in a feral grin.  
  
“It’s time for you to repay the favor.”  
  
“What favor?”  
  
Ronan’s entire appearance becomes positively filthy, and Adam’s breath hitches in his throat.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
He doesn’t say anything more: he just takes two steps forward and sinks to his knees in front of Ronan. Ronan, looking pleased and vaguely predatory, leans back as Adam unzips his jeans. Adam definitely does not think about how that makes heat simmer low in his stomach as he pulls Ronan’s erection free from the constrictions of his underwear.  
  
His breath hitches again at the feel of it, warm and firm in his hand. He glances up at Ronan as he starts jerking him, but quickly looks away again when he meets Ronan’s dark eyes. There’s something about that look that renders Adam unable to look at him.  
  
It’s an impulse to stick out his tongue and lick the head of Ronan’s cock, and Adam doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he hears Ronan let out a low growl above him.  
  
“ _Shit_.” He’s breathing hard now, and when Adam glances up again his lips are a little parted. He looks like sin personified. “Do that again.”  
  
Adam obeys, feeling oddly pleased with himself when Ronan can’t hold back a moan. After that, it doesn’t take long before Ronan gasps and grabs Adam’s hair, pulling him just before he comes in spurts across the t-shirt he evidently forgot.  
  
Ronan doesn’t seem to mind. For a moment he just sits there, leaned back on one hand, the other still in Adam’s hair, eyes closed and mouth open. Adam seizes the opportunity the stillness offers and looks at him.  
  
Then Ronan’s eyes blink open, and the moment is gone. Adam, understanding that this thing between them is Not to be Talked About, quickly stands up, wipes sweat and a bit of cum off on his jeans (something he will most definitely regret later), and leaves the room. All the while, Ronan watches him with dark eyes.  
  
Adam spends the next two days desperately not thinking about how debauched Ronan looked with his face flushed and cum on his shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

The interval between that time and the next is not quite as long, but it happens very differently this time. Adam, Gansey, Blue, Noah and Ronan had all gone to the Barns the night before, to look for one of Niall’s dream things Ronan thought could be useful, and when it had gotten later than they had expected, they had decided to sleep over.  
  
In the morning Ronan is the last to wake up, and after everyone has looked for and no one has found food, Adam takes it upon himself to wake Ronan up and get him to leave with them.  
  
Only when Adam opens the door to Ronan’s bedroom, he’s not sleeping. He’s on his back on the bed, legs spread wide, a hand around his cock and three fingers inside him. Adam freezes in the doorway, barely breathing.  
  
Ronan’s head snaps up half a second later, his fingers slipping out of him.  
  
“Jesus fuck, Parrish!”  
  
They look at each other for a moment, both equally shocked. Then Ronan sits up a bit more, smirking now.  
  
“You going to come in, or just stand there like an idiot?”  
  
Adam’s heart skips a beat, then starts beating faster. He takes a step forward, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.  
  
“You want some help?” he asks, voice thick. With lust? Adam closes his eyes for a second to check in with his body and his feelings. Yeah, definitely lust.  
  
Ronan practically purrs. When Adam opens his eyes again, Ronan’s gaze is fixated on his crotch and the visible bulge there.  
  
Just as Ronan opens his mouth to say something, there’s a shout from the hallway outside the bedroom.  
  
“Adam! How’s it going?” Gansey calls.  
  
Half-panicking, Adam makes a quick decision and opens the door just enough to stick his head out. “He won’t wake up!” he calls back. “You guys go ahead, we’ll come as soon as I’ve got him out of bed.”  
  
There’s silence for a moment, the question and doubt as clear as if it had been spoken out loud.  
  
“You sure?” Gansey asks.  
  
“Yeah! See you later!”  
  
Adam doesn’t wait for Gansey’s, “okay,” shutting the door again, locking it this time. Then he turns to Ronan, eyebrows raised in a silent question.  
  
Ronan just grins, feral and hungry. “Come here.”  
  
Just like before, Adam obeys. He isn’t sure what it is that makes it easy this time. The first time it was the darkness and the quiet, being able to pretend it was just a dream. The second time he was simply repaying a favor. Maybe it’s that they are both becoming more familiar with this kind of situation now.  
  
As he approaches the bed, Adam unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. Ronan watches him, one hand lazily stroking his cock. When he climbs onto the mattress, naked, Ronan digs underneath the pillow with his free hand, throwing a bottle of lube and a condom at Adam.  
  
Adam is taken aback – wondering why Ronan had that under his pillow in the first place – but the grin on Ronan’s face and his dark eyes are a challenge. Adam accepts.  
  
He’s already hard from watching Ronan, so all he has to do is put the condom on and slick himself up with lube. Ronan has done everything else that needs to be done, so Adam puts his legs around his waist and aligns himself with Ronan’s entrance. He looks at Ronan’s face once – dark eyes, dark smile, flushed cheeks – before he pushes forward, inside, and, _oh_.  
  
Adam can’t help but moan, but Ronan does too, so that makes him feel a little less like he just exposed an important, secret part of himself. He goes slowly until he’s all the way in, and then he loses control.  
  
He pounds Ronan fast and hard, and if Ronan didn’t seem to like it – eyes closed, mouth open, back arched – he would worry. It only takes one, two, ten thrusts of Adam’s hips before Ronan’s hand is working furiously on his erection, only thirteen, fourteen, seventeen thrusts of Adam’s hip before Ronan keens, coming all over his hand and his stomach. His muscles clench rhythmically around Adam, making his hips stutter as he empties himself into the condom.  
  
He falls to the side of Ronan, and for a few minutes they just lie there, panting. Then Ronan gets out of the bed, heading toward the en suite bathroom. When he gets out, he glares at Adam, who’s still breathing hard and staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Get up, fucktard. We need to get going.”  
  
Neither of them talks again until they rejoin the others.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s with the third time that the rules are cemented: No Kissing and No Talking. They don’t talk about it, neither of them tries either. It’s just a silent agreement that they come to.  
  
Other than this, they try nearly everything. Adam finds Ronan likes being fucked doggy style best. Ronan (and Adam) finds out Adam likes having his hair pulled. Adam learns how to make Ronan come without touching his cock. Ronan learns just how to suck Adam off to make him come in less than four minutes.  
  
It mostly happens at night, when it’s dark outside. It’s easier to pretend that way, to forget it during the day. Sometimes Ronan initiates it, sometimes Adam does. Sometimes Adam steps in when Ronan gets too aggressive, too violent, knowing exactly what will take the edge off and make him calm again. Sometimes Ronan finds Adam when they have a lot at school, knowing Adam needs to unwind so he can study better.  
  
No Kissing and No Talking are the clear rules, the obvious ones – but Adam thinks there might be a third rule. Whenever anyone implies Ronan could be affectionate, whenever anyone mentions love, Ronan sneers.  
  
The third rule is No Feelings.

 

* * *

 

 

_Well, I’m screwed_ , Adam thinks one night. He and Ronan are at his St Agnes apartment, and Adam is fucking Ronan against the wall. Ronan is still wearing his muscle tee, his legs wrapped around Adam’s waist, and Adam just caught himself thinking, _God, he’s beautiful_.  
  
He falters for a second and Ronan opens his eyes just a little to glare at him, a silent _don’t you dare stop_. Adam picks up the pace again, closes his eyes, tries not to think about how Ronan’s face looked like then and what his quiet moans sound like when he gets close to coming.  
  
But he can’t help feeling empty when they’re done, when Ronan puts on his clothes and leaves like nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

 

It gets more and more frequent the closer to Glendower they get, both Ronan and Adam stressed to the max, plagued with insomnia and nightmares and fits of blinding rage. Adam gets more and more convinced that he’s falling in love with Ronan, feeling more and more anguished. If Ronan knew, he’d never forgive him, so Adam vows to keep his feelings to himself.  
  
Of course, he fails spectacularly at that. He can’t help it. It’s the first time they’re alone in Ronan’s bedroom, during the day, since that first time they fucked. It’s like his mind is on autopilot as he leans forward and kisses Ronan.  
  
That’s two rules broken with a single action.  
  
He talks to Gansey before he talks to Ronan.  
  
“I kissed Ronan,” he says.  
  
Gansey doesn’t say anything, just looks at him.  
  
“I kissed him, and I ruined everything.” Adam sighs, runs a hand across his face. “We… It was our rules. No kissing, no talking, no feelings. I fucked up.”  
  
Gansey looks confused now.  
  
“Wait, hold up. You and Ronan have…? _What_. What sort of thing would require those rules?”  
  
Adam thinks he was pretty clear, but Gansey doesn’t seem to get it. Adam gives him a lopsided smile.  
  
“We’ve been fucking.”  
  
Gansey makes a choked noise.  
  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
  
They’re both silent. Ronan joins them a few minutes later, and the silence is tenser now.  
  
“So you told him, huh?” Ronan says then, noticing the tension. Adam looks at him, but he can’t read his face.  
  
“Yeah,” he sighs. “I guessed it was kinda over anyway.”  
  
Gansey not-so-subtly extracts himself from the conversation, leaving them alone. Adam wishes he’d stayed. It feels unsafe to be alone with Ronan now, when for the first time in months, Adam can’t read his eyes.  
  
Ronan doesn’t say anything, which makes it worse. But then Ronan presses him up against the wall and kisses him hard – which makes it better.  
  
Adam sighs, melts against the wall, puts a hand behind Ronan’s neck.  
  
“I thought you would hate me,” Ronan says when he pulls back, and his voice is softer than Adam has ever heard it.  
  
Adam sighs a breathy laugh.  
  
“I could never hate you.”  
  
They kiss again.  
  
“So can I worship you properly now?” Ronan says, and heat curls in Adam’s stomach. Ronan must see it in his eyes, because he smirks in that predatory way of his – which, honestly, makes Adam even more turned on.  
  
“ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that messy ending lmao. also, hit me up on [tumblr](http://perfectlyfuckincivil.tumblr.com/)! feel free to send prompts if u want, or just rant about ronan and adam and noah and everything else raven cycle related.


End file.
